Crimson Nails
by dragondustbubblez
Summary: Now that Ashley Gramm is safe at home, what will happen between Leon and Ada? What new challenges will come up? Undetermined one-shot. May be turned into a full out story. Language and violence. Better summary inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Nails

**Okay, so this is basically a one-shot, to begin with, but if you want me to make it into a full out story, let me know, kay? **

**Summary:**

**It's getting harder for Leon and Ada to be together, now that Leon's new case is to trail her whereabots to get to Wesker. Ada, unfortunately, may have a similar mission. **

**LeonXAda. Rated: T NO LEMONS! Warning: A few hot and heavy scenes, but nothing serious. Language. Violence in later chapters. **

Chapter 1

_"She's just a part of me I can't let go . . ."_

Staring at the ceiling while laying back in a shiny, leather armchair. What a hobby.

The chair was mostly for show and it wasn't very comfortable, but at this point, Leon didn't really care. He wasn't looking for comfort. His bed was too soft and his couch was too hard, and it wouldn't help. He had such anxiety from all the sleepless nights out in Spain's graveyards, zooming in and out of the zombie infested scenery.

Ashley was safe and at home with her father, though she was pouting somewhat. She obviously wanted to stay with Leon for a bit longer, due to her slight attraction to hiim. True, she was well endowed, had a cliche hair color, a preppy voice . . . . . She wasn't his type.

Getting up from his armchair, Leon walked around his fancy, new bachelor pad, given to him after succeeding in his last mission, and went to his office desk. He logged onto his computer, and checked his email, like he usually did now-a-days. And, as usual, he didn't have any notices.

At least, when he was a cop, he had things to do. Now that he was promoted to the standards of an official "zombie shooter" and "Umbrella member hunter", there wasn't much to do at the moment, since no one knew the recent whereabouts of Albert Wesker or his workers.

Leon didn't have any hobbies. Ever since he escaped from Raccoon City, he had been busy with training and searching for answers to this T-virus riddle. He didn't have any other job, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he didn't have much family to visit either . . . .

Girlfriend . . . It wasn't exactly the word he'd use. It wouldn't sound right with the woman he knew. She wouldn't stand for that. Ada had a one tracked mind and she wouldn't listen to shenanigans. There was no way he could convince her otherwise. And yet, he wondered why she couldn't settle down for once, like he did. It was funny how she could run around the way she did, at an age of thirty-one, still looking great in body and spirit.

But knowing Wesker, he rather see Ada's corspe that to see her in Leon's arms.

Leon went offline, but left the computer on in small hopes of having some news. He even kept his walkie talkie under his pillow, just for some speck of much wanted luck.

The loud annoying alarm by his phone rang out like a siren. Leon slammed his fist on it to shut off the sound. He sighed.

"Bedtime . . ."

He scratched the back of his head, and walked to the bathroom, pulling off his white T-shirt and boxers. He turned the shower water on, letting the liquid get warm to his liking while he used the toliet nearby, briefly. Stretching his neck and shoulders, he slowly stepped into the heated water, letting it burn his well wounded skin.

:

"You're almost in your position."

Ada nodded to Wesker's voice, coming from her cell phone. She ran to the corner of an alleyway, to avoid being seen by the police. The good thing about New York was that the alleyways were large and dark. It wasn't easy to be seen in there.

"Is this it?" she asked silently, speaking into her phone. Wesker remained silent for a minute, then answered.

"Yes. Climb up the building and enter. From then on there, you know what to do."

" . . . . . . . So this guy you want me to get . . . . how's the difficulty?"

"Compared to me, he should be a challenge. That's why I chose you."

"How sweet . . . ."

"His past information should be in your bag."

"I've read it , thank you."

"Any other questions?"

" . . . What do you think?"

"Then hurry along now . . . time is short."

Ada hung up and scoffed, stuffing her phone into her pocket. Looking around to make sure she was clear, she took out her gun, which silently shot a grappling hook into the air. It hooked onto the apartment building's fire escape. She tied the strong wire rope around her narrow waste and began to climb up the side of the building, as quietly as humanly possible.

Her mind reeled as her boots crunched along the rough exterior of the building. She began to struggle a little, but she gathered herself. Irony seemed to be a steady visitor on her doorstep.

When arriving at the window, she hid underneath its yellow lit interior. The guy she was pursuing was obviously awake. She'd have to take precautions when entering his home. Ada peeked into the window, keeping her head hidden as best as possible. He wasn't in there, so she checked another window.

The smallest window was lit up as well, and a rushing noise came from it. The sound of water hitting the ground . . .

Ada climbed up the building, avoiding any stray city lights. She gazed into the small, open window, having a hard time seeing through the warm vapor of the rushing water. She did see an outline of a body though, and a naked one at that.

_"So he's taking a shower . . ." _she thought slyly. _"So predictable . . ." _She went back down to the lower window and tested the lock; it was open.

Ada leaned under the half-way open glass pane and shut it quietly. Taking off her gear, she flipped her hair fashionably and looked around the neatly kept apartment. So his bachelor pad was small, but it had style. It had the latest type of furniture and a minature fireplace made of sandstone.

She made her way across the livingroom and into his bedroom. The bed was messy and it had a small folded pile of clean sleepwear on it. The top was a dark navy blue T-shirt and the pants were black. A pair of boxer-briefs lay nearby as well. Ada chuckled to herself.

The door to her side opened, and a tall man walked out with nothing but a towel to dry his hair with. The water dripped off his bare, pale skin, and he carelessly walked naked into the room.

"So . . ." started Ada, keeping her back turned to him, just to save him from some humiliation. " . . . I see you're a boxer-briefs kind of guy, Leon . . . . . very flattering."

Leon jumped back in surprise and covered himself with his small towel, blushing furiously. Ada, feeling a humored string of pity, handed him his clothes and turned around to give him privacy.

Quickly, Leon stood away from her and dressed himself, making sure to button up his pants extra carefully. He gazed at the black haired woman in disbelief, almost afraid to approach her.

"Well . . . this is a nice place you got here," said Ada, purposely making small talk. "Let me guess . . . the government gave it to you for rescuing the president's daughter."

"It's not really my type," sighed Leon, looking around the apartment. "It just comes with the whole 'reward' package."

Ada chuckled with a "tsk" and traced her finger along a tall desk nearby as she walked along. She kept a good distance from Leon. She needed to do all she could to stay professional.

Leon leaned against the wall and watched her from a distance. He had a strong urge to go up to her, yet he kept his composure. He didn't want to look too longing. Still, the urge was getting strong. They were alone and there weren't any zombies involved . . . still . . .

"W-What . . . what're you doing here?" Leon asked curiously, feeling his skin heat as she got closer. Ada went to her pack and took out a Red9 gun and clicked it.

"Such a pity . . . I've been given these nasty orders to kill you . . ."

She pointed the gun at Leon slowly and aimed with one eye open. Leon gasped and stood still. He couldn't reach for his gun. A part of him kept him from doing what came naturally. Get threatened, get a gun, shoot the thing. But his own goddamned legs wouldn't move.

Ada smiled mischeviously and put the gun back in her bag. She pushed it to the side and left it, facing Leon as she unarmed herself fromt the rest of her equipment.

"Now why would I take orders like that?" she asked. "Orders, in my mind, are highly immoral."

"So I take it that you're not going to kill me," Leon said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know . . . I could . . . . . shoot you with a rocket launcher and watch the building burn down from a distance. Or I could feed you to an infected dog . . ."

Leon sighed.

"Who sent you?"

"Who do you think? Your guess is as good as mine."

" . . . . . ._ Wesker_ . . . You still work for that bastard?"

"Yes, I've been working for the world's biggest bastard."

" . . . . . Why?"

"I have my reasons . . ."

Leon decided to stray off the subject. Ada seemed inept to talk about it. She sighed and looked at him, placing a hand on her hip. Leon pulled in closer to her, seeing a cell-phone clip that hung on her left ear.

"Nice earphone," he admired. "Perfect for planning an ambush on an unsuspecting agent."

"You really think I'd kill you?" whispered Ada. She looked into Leon's dark blue eyes and shivered. She was losing control. A red light warning rang in her head. She was getting in too deep, but she couldn't look away. She wasn't supposed to be with him, yet here she was. Drowning in his expressive irises was a dangerous habit for her career. She had been good, until now. The bad part was, she couldn't stop it.

Leon looked into Ada's dark, piercing eyes, his heart fluttering. It was extremely rare to see her usually guarded face show a little weakness. She almost looked on the verge of tears. She looked so vunerable . . . . .

_"Why do you look so sad?"_

Leon put a hand on her surprisingly warm and soft cheek, which blushed at his touch. She unconsciously put a hand on his and held it there. His hands were so large and rough, yet they retained a certain smoothness to them, like a hidden gentle nature. Ada closed her eyes, and let her forehead lean forward against Leon's. The liquid in her eyes was getting alarmingly high, but she would'nt allow Leon to see her cry. Not after all these years of keeping a hard, stone-built face.

Leon's nose brushed the edge of her's, his skin prickling warmly. He closed his eyes and felt his breathing quicken. His hands seemed to have minds of their own, and he allowed them to be placed on her upper torso. They slid down to her lower back, and he hugged his arms around her thin waste. Purely out of good moral, he didn't go any lower, though the urge was suddenly outstanding.

Ada tried to object.

"L-Leon . . ." she stuttered. "Leon . . . I-I . . . .I . . . ."

She stopped. Her mouth wouldn't move, as her thought stayed silent. Something amazingly soft touched her lips lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, drowning into the feeling.

Leon shyly, but stongly, pushed his lips to hers, trying to hang on somehow without breaking. He loved the taste and feel of her lips. He couldn't remember the last time he got to taste them . . .

Ada put her long, toned arms around his strong neck, running her hands through his hair. It was still slightly wet from his previous shower.

Unlocking his lips from hers, Leon brought his hands up to her red, heated cheeks and caressed them. Ada, once again, pressed her forehead to his, and sighed. She dropped her hands from his hair and placed them softly on Leon's chest.

"My God, this is difficult . . ." she whispered. "So . . . . . damn difficult . . ."

"I know, I know," sighed Leon. "I wish there were something I could do . . ."

"This hurts . . . _so_ much . . . I can't even . . . . ."

"Maybe something'll change."

"Leon, you know we can't be seen together. We'll lose our jobs."  
" . . . . . . Maybe it's for the greater good."

"No . . . . I know you. If you lose this job, it'll tear you apart."

"I could always use a rest from zombies. It's not hard to do."

"Where would you get action?"

"I'd find a way . . ."

"The government will _kill_ you. You're one of their best new agents."

"I'll get by."  
"Well, if they won't kill you, Wesker will."

Leon went silent for a moment and sighed. He knew not to take that warning lightly. Wesker meant buisness if he wanted him dead. Now that Ada was involved, things were only that much more strenuous.

"I . . . . I-I should go," panicked Ada. Leon gripped her wrist to get her to stop.

"Wait . . ." he pleaded softly. "Don't go . . . . . not yet."

"I have to."

"When can I see you again?"

Ada kissed his lips passionately and looked into his eyes.

"Never . . . . ."

She adjusted her earphone and put her pack on quickly. She clicked her grapple hook gun and stuffed it into her side pack. Then she motioned for Leon to keep quiet and turned on her earphone.

"Wesker," she spoke. After a moment, he answered.

"Did you complete the mission?"

"Negative."

" . . . . . How disappointing . . . ."

"I do have info on his whereabouts, however."

"Enlighten me."

"He must have known we were coming for him, because he hijacked a one way trip to Nevada's last standing base."

"Interesting . . . . well, any good news?"

"Yes. I aquired a file from his office when I made sure the coast was clear. It's a slightly outdated one, so he shouldn't miss it too much."

"Good. Go behind the apartment building and wait in the alleyway. I'm sending a car for you."  
"Right, over and out."

Ada clicked the phone off and walked over to Leon's office. He followed her, and after a minute, she turned to face him.

"I need one of your files. An old one, but not too old."

"What?" asked Leon.

"Just show me one. I won't take it yet."

Leon looked through his files and picked one from two years back. Ada took it and looked it over briefly. She stuffed it in her pack. Leon stared to object with worry.

"Don't worry about it," said Ada. "The file isn't much different from the one Wesker already has. It has a few minor differences, but they're hardly important. It won't be of much use to him."

Leon, being unsure, stayed silent and anxious.

"Don't worry!" chimed Ada, smiling. "I'll return it someday."

And with that, Ada began to steadily climb down the fire escape, landing into the alley, and running out of Leon's sight zone. Leon chuckled lowly and closed his window, forgetting to lock it.

**To be continued?? That's up to you. Please review. **

** Thanks for reading!! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh GOD . . . don't tell me you're going there too . . ."

There Ada stood, in the middle of the airport's main walkway, facing the man she was in love with for the second time this week.

Leon sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and walked up beside her, noticing that she wasn't turning around or going anywhere else.

"So, uh . . . ." he began lamely, "you're going this way?"

Ada nodded.

" . . . . Nevada, huh?" Leon continued. Ada nodded once again, taking her dark lip-gloss out of her purse. She applied her make-up, put it away, and chuckled lowly.

"Wow . . ." she sneered quietly. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be stupid enough to go to a place that your enemy thinks that you're at. What gives, Leon?"

"Well," he started, "if I'm not at the location that you said I was at, then wouldn't that mean trouble for you?"

"You're a fool."

"I'm saving your life, hun."

"Even so . . . ."

"Well, if it bothers you so much, I'll cancel my flight . . ."

"Don't waste your breath. Come on . . . . Let's get on this godforsaken plane already."

"After you."

Trying to keep her gaze ahead, Ada walked on, while Leon followed closely behind, making sure that his walkie-talkie and phone were safely tucked into his back pockets.

"The only city in Nevada that's left standing . . . No wonder on one's on this plane."

"It's because Las Vegas no longer has its flashy attractions," commented Ada, sitting down in her seat while Leon sat next to her. She crossed one leg over the other, accidentally bumping her foot against Leon's leg.

He shifted in his seat, nervously.

"And, it's still zombie infested," Ada added. "You better watch yourself out there."

Leon chuckled slightly and looked out the plane's window. The plane began to shake as the engine started up. Soon, both adults were off the ground and sent into the air.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ada hated to admit, being as alert as she was, but it was true. After only thirty minutes of flying on this plane, she was already falling asleep. But she wouldn't give in; not by a long shot. There was no way she'd fall asleep and leave herself vulnerable.

Not that Leon would actually DO something to her, but she still felt too nervous to let her guard down in front of him. After all, she had a mission to fill out, and an almost impossible one at that.

Leon received a call from his cell phone. He leaned over to take the cell out of his back pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was from the government.

" . . . I'll be back," he said to Ada. "Gotta take this call . . ."

Leon excused himself and went over to the hall that stood by the restrooms. He answered his cell professionally.

"Leon Kennedy speaking," he said clearly.

"Leon," said a strong, husky voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a plane to Las Vegas."

" . . . . Why there?"

"I'm doing some back-tracking. It looks like I've got a bit of trouble on my hands here. It's a long story."

"I see . . . . Just be careful out there, eh? And while you're at it, I've got a case for you to get on. You're just the man to do it, so listen carefully."

"Okay."

"There's a woman I need you to tag on for a bit for us. You've probably heard of her. Do you have your case files with you?"

"Negative."

" . . . I'll just tell you then. Her name is Ada Wong, and she is currently working for Albert Wesker. We don't know what she wants or how she's getting around, but all we know is that she is heading for Nevada as well. This is the perfect opportunity for us to find out more about this mysterious woman."

Leon gulped and nodded. The man on the other end continued on.

"I need you to track her down for me and try to get some info from her if you possibly can. Perhaps, if you can get her to talk, she can let us know about Wesker's plans for Umbrella and how we can shut it down. All the rest is up to you."

" . . . . I . . . I hear you loud and clear."

"Good luck and keep in touch with headquarters."

The man hang up, leaving Leon with a questionable expression. He put away his phone and sighed, walking back to his seat slowly.

"Well, this is just great," Leon said suddenly.

" . . . What is?" asked Ada.

"They've given me the order to stalk you. They know you're going to Nevada."

"Do . . . do they know I'm on the plane with you?"

"No."

" . . . . . . What'd we do?"

"I'm not sure . . . . But we'll figure it out somehow. I'm not too worried about it."

"We may have to split up once we get off the plane."

"That's probably a good idea."

Quietly, Leon got up once more, heading for the restroom. Ada just sat back and stared off into space, wondering how the hell she was going to get Wesker to believe her scam.

She knew one thing for sure. He was no fool. He knew what he wanted, he knew how to get it, and he knew how get rid of those who got in his way. So, the only thing she knew how to do when he got angry was worry.

Wesker had so much of the T-virus in his veins, there was no telling how powerful he'd become in a short time. What would happen to her if he'd find out? What would happen to Leon?

Her brow furrowed as she tried to keep her eyes from closing, which was extremely difficult, considering that she hadn't slept in the last twenty-three hours. She scowled at herself. Wasn't she supposed to stay awake since she had so much on her mind?

Leon came back to his seat silently and looked out the window once more, watching the clouds go by. He sighed and glanced at Ada sleepy face. He chuckled.

"Tired?" Leon teased.

" . . . W-What do you think . . ." Ada scowled, holding in a yawn.

" . . . Why be stubborn? Just go to sleep. I'm not going to murder you while you doze off."

"I shouldn't be sleeping at a . . . t-time like this . . ."

"Shhh . . . just go to sleep."

"But . . . ."

"It's okay."

Being hypnotized by his soft, husky voice, Ada's eyes closed shut and her head fell onto his shoulder. Leon took in a quick breath of surprise, but then let himself relax. He allowed himself to smile as Ada slept softly on his shoulder.

He didn't know what to do, but somehow he'd make things right again. There was no way he'd be able to carry out the plans the government had made for him. He knew now, for sure, that Ada meant too much to him . . .

And, in a way, it put them both in danger . . .

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. So much stuff to do!!!**

**Anyway, I'm kind of at a stand still here and I'm trying to brain storm on what to do next for this story, because I didn't think I'd actually turn it into a full out story. I'll try to update as soon as I finish writing a chapter though. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas! Just comment a few brainstorming ideas and I'll consider them. **

**Much appreciated - Dragondustbubblez  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** A/N: OMG! It's been sooooo long! I think I almost forgot about this story. ^~^ Anyhow, here's the third chapter. Hope it came out okay. Sorry for being gone so long. :S**

" . . . Wanna earphone?"

Ada shook her head and looked out her window to watch the clouds float by. Leon shrugged and put the ear piece back into his ear. He turned up the volume on his Mp3 player, and laid his head back. Billy Joel never sounded so good.

It had been several hours now since the plane had taken off. It wouldn't be long until he and Ada reached Las Vegas, Nevada. Throughout the whole trip, she had been quiet. She absolutely refused to speak with him, despite the fact that neither of them were being recorded. It was getting pretty ridiculous. They finally got to be alone for a few precious hours and nothing had gone on between them. Was it because of what happened back at his pad in New York? Was she too afraid to risk speaking with him? Would it kill her to share a laugh?

Leon took the half eaten twinkie that sat in his bag and handed it to her.

" . . . Twinkie?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

Ada took one look at the pastry and sneered at it.

" . . . I avoid those things," she said, pushing the fattening dessert away.

"Oh come on now," Leon sighed. "You can NOT tell me you hate twinkies."

"I've never had one."

"You better take it then. You've been deprived."

Ada looked at him skeptically as he smirked at her. She allowed herself to smirk back, but still refused to take the stale pastry. Leon chuckled and put the wrapped up twinkie back into his pack of supplies.

_"I give up,"_he thought to himself, shaking his head and reaching for one of his guns. He turned up his music even more when Sugar Ray popped up with the song "Someday", and started forcing bullets up into the mainframe of the shotgun. Nobody but Ada was nearby, so there wasn't any reason to worry about anyone seeing him take out a few weapons. Every few minutes or so, he'd glance over at Ada, who had gone silent again. Her expression told him she was in deep thought, like she usually was. Her face looked . . . philosophical and sad. She seemed to be pondering about something confusing, in which she didn't seem to be coming up with a solution for. One hand of hers was rested on the edge of her lips while her other hand lay on the the arm of the chair she sat in. She was so concentrated on what could be seen through her window that she hardly moved at all.

After packing together all of his loaded weapons, Leon scooted over in his seat and lay his head back. He lowered his music volume, just in case he would be called by anyone, and closed his eyes. Unexpectedly, he felt tired and weary, and dozed off within minutes.

Taking her chances, Ada turned around to look upon the man sitting next to her. His face was still and at peace as he slept with his head back. It didn't look very comfortable.

Ada felt her stomach grumble and she immediately looked around for edibles.

"_Dammit,"_ she thought to herself. _"I come prepared and I forget one thing."_

How could she have forgotten food? Of all necessities, she forgot what mattered most. That damn Wesker . . . he only cared about the damn mission. He of all people would know that there wouldn't be a mission if your assassin died of starvation.

Reluctantly, she lay her eyes on Leon's pack. The twinkie was still in there, waiting to be eaten. She doubted there was anything more to eat in there, and she was a bit desperate for anything she could get her hands on, considering she hadn't eaten since about a day and a half ago. Wesker's obsession with Leon didn't give her much time for some R&R. Maybe, if she could just . . .

She gave in. Ada reached for Leon's pack and took out the twinkie. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her having given in. She took out the plush twinkie and threw the sticky wrapper back into Leon's pack in a pell-mell matter. Ada took a bite of the dessert, questioning it's light but incredibly sweet taste. She probably would have thrown it away at that moment if it wasn't for her hunger.

_"How can he eat this?"_ she wondered to herself. _"It's awful!"_

And who knew how long it was wasting away in his bag. By the taste of it, it could have been there since the last invasion in Raccoon City. Several years old . . .

Ada swallowed the last bit of the twinkie and gulped down half of the water in Leon's plastic bottle to keep from throwing it back up.

The plane's speakers buzzed as the pilot prepared to speak.

"Now approaching Las Vegas airport. Please grab your belongings and remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop."

"Thank God," Ada sighed. She tucked her shot gun into the side of her thigh buckle, and took a piece of gum out the back pocket of her jeans. She quickly put it in her mouth and chewed it to get the remaining taste of the twinkie off her tongue. Grabbing her suitcase, she calmly waited to get up. Leon was still asleep.

Ada looked outside the window, thankful to see the ground once again. But there was something else as well. Her spine shivered as she saw a dark figure stand there and watch the plane slow down.

"Wesker . . ." she gasped. She looked over at Leon and cursed. How the hell was he going to get out of here?

"Leon . . ." she called. "Leon! Wake up."

Leon lowered his head and looked at her with hazy eyes.

" . . . We're here already?" he asked, yawning.

"Leon . . . Wesker's outside."

"What?"

"He's waiting for me outside the airport. What are you going to do?"

" . . . I'm not sure."

"You shouldn't have come, Leon. If you get caught with me. . ."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Does he have any body guards with him?"

"No, I-I didn't see any."

"Okay . . . Here's what we'll do. He probably won't stick around for idle chitchat and you guys will probably leave as soon as you get off the plane. I'll wait for you both to leave and find a way to sneak by around the airport. I shouldn't have trouble running into anybody. Nobody really walks around here anymore."

Ada nodded and held out her hand.

"Cellphone," she demanded. Leon gave it to her.

" . . . What're you doing?" he asked.

"It's my personal number. Don't call after six and don't call before nine. Other than that, I'll be available. You text?"

" . . . Not really . . ."

"Learn how."

Ada grabbed her suitcase and walked down the aisle of the plane. Leon watched her go.

"Ada," he called. She turned around. " . . . . When you leave with Wesker . . . Don't look back to try and find me."

" . . . Have a little faith in me, Leon. I'm not that helpless . . ."

Leon chuckled and shook his head as she descended down the stairs. He switched seats and watched her and Wesker converse. Like he predicted, both of them left quite quickly to attend to important matters. Leon grabbed his things and slowly headed towards the door of the plane, making sure to stay out of sight just in case one of them were to turn around. When the both of them turned around a corner and into the airport building, he quickly went out of the plane and went near the double door entrance. He hid behind a cargo box for a minute or so before making another move.

His walkie-talkie turned on.

"Leon . . . Leon you there?" said a male's voice. Leon picked it up and spoke into it.

"Yeah, I'm here . . . . And who are you?"

"Agent Thomas Cross, from headquarters. I'll be keeping touch with you."

"Thomas . . . Tommy . . . I don't think we've formally met, Tommy."

Thomas slightly scoffed on the other end, not taking Leon's words kindly. Hearing the agitation in his sigh, Leon apologized.

"Don't mind me, Thomas. I tend to do that to every agent who calls me. Don't take it personally."

"However that may be, you still have an important job to do, so I suggest you quit with the shenanigans. Understand?"

" . . . Loud and clear."

Leon stifled a laugh. This man, Thomas, sure had one heck of a personality. For someone who sounded like a computer geek, he sure had a stick up his ass. Still, it paid to be polite. Thomas could have important info on Ada, and he may not get it if he toyed with him.

Thomas cleared his throat and continued.

"You are to report to Home Base, which is located underground. Go north to an old, broken down shack made of oak wood. It is marked with graffiti and shouldn't be hard to miss in the middle of this desert. There is a television inside on the left. Press the power button and the ladder should be revealed to you. I'll be waiting."

"Alright . . . I'll head on my way as soon as I clear this airport."

"Oh . . . and watch out for stray zombies. I didn't detect too many, but they're out there. And they don't die easily."

"Piece of cake, Tommy."

" . . . Please . . . call me Thomas."

Thomas cut off his connection with Leon abruptly, leaving him alone.

" . . . Can't wait to meet you, too," Leon laughed. He shoved his walkie-talkie back into his pocket and checked all around him. Wesker and Ada were out of sight, and the airport was all his.

He wiped his brow as he stepped into the poorly ventilated place, taking a moment to sit down and take out his water bottle.

"Odd . . ." he said to himself. Half of his water was gone. And attached to the bottom was a sticky, discarded wrapper. He smirked.

"Ada . . . . . ."

Smiling to himself, he drank the rest of the water. He got up to throw the old twinkie wrapper away, but stopped himself. He looked into the trashcan and then looked back at the wrapper. Sighing, he put the wrapper deep into his pocket and threw the empty bottle away instead.

"_I must be outta my mind . . ._"


End file.
